


Say Something

by dalyvi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break up- but not really. Stiles just needs some time apart, Derek Needs Therapy, Derek doesn't try, Dry Humping, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Sad, Sad Stiles, Song Lyrics, Stiles is done with it, They really do love each other though, couples counselling, it's stiles' birthday, kind of, there might be porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalyvi/pseuds/dalyvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh umm, when are you getting here?" Stiles asks calmly.</p><p>"Getting where?"</p><p>"My dads house..."</p><p>"Stiles, why the hell would I be going to your dads house?" Derek asked irritably.</p><p>It makes stiles eyes prick with tears. "You forgot didn't you?" Stiles asked sadly."</p><p>~~~</p><p>or<br/>Where Stiles and Derek have been dating for two years and it just seems like Derek isn't trying anymore. No matter how hard Stiles tries, it's not good enough. So he's giving up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Say Something, I'm Giving Up On You

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fic.  
> Please don't hate!!  
> Song: A Great Big World - Say Something

**_say something_ **

Stiles and Derek have been dating for 2 years now. Stiles smiles at the memory of how they got together.

_"So, I'm officially eighteen now." Stiles said wiggling his eyebrow "The S-Man is no longer jail-bait!"_

_"I'm well aware of how old you are now, Stiles." Derek sighed at the younger mans antics. "Mm, so. Are you finally gonna do something about it Sourwolf? Because I really think you should, if you dont I think I might have to do something abo-mmm" the younger mans words were cut off by the sloppy kiss derek planted on him, which Stiles reciprocated eagerly._

It's their two year anniversary and Derek hasn't done anything at all. Which is ok, he forgot, he's never been good with dates. That was always Stiles' job-- he reminded Derek of birthdays or pack nights, important events happening that evening-- and yeah, it was ok, that doesn't make it suck any less because while it's their anniversary, it's also Stiles birthday.

Stiles thinks maybe he's planning a surprise party, maybe thats why he's been so nonchalant about things today. So when Stiles pulls up to his childhood home he totally expects people to jump out and yell "SURPRISE!" and that's what happens and he's estatic. Graciously excepting presents and birthday wishes, all in all, he's having a great time. Except Dereks not here.

"Hey guys, have you seen Derek?" Stiles asks the group, no one in peticular. "Um, no man. We thought he was gonna show up with you..." Scott replies. "Oh, ok" the birthday boy replies. "I'm just gonna go call him then. Maybe he's stuck in traffic..." or he forgot... again. When stiles steps outside he pulls out his phone and presses two on his speed dial. "What?" Stiles hears his lovers gruff voice.

"Hey umm, where are you?"

"At home. Why?" Dereks tone makes stiles feel a little sad

"Oh umm, when are you getting here?" Stiles asks calmly.

"Getting where?"

"My dads house..."

"Stiles, why the hell would I be going to your dads house?" Derek asked irritably.

It makes stiles eyes prick with tears. "You forgot didn't you?" Stiles asked sadly.

"Forgot what?" Derek asks starting to get mad. "It's my birthday Derek... and our two year anniversary." Stiles says, his tears falling freely.

"What..." Derek breathes out, like he can't even belive that it's their special day, Stiles' special day.

Stiles hears rustleing from the other side of the phone, probably Derek looking at a goddamn calender for once. "Oh god Stiles! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to forget" Derek says pleadingly "I know." Stiles says hanging up the phone before the older man could reply.

Stiles wishes he could believe Derek. He really does, except this isn't the first time Derek has forgotten something important. And he knows that it wont be the last. So stiles wipes his face and puts on a fake smile and goes back into the house to enjoy what's left of his birthday. 

_**say something I'm giving up on you** _


	2. I'll be the one, if you want me to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes home after his birthday.

_**I'll be the one, if you want me to.** _

"Thanks so much guys, really! You made this day awesome!" Stiles said sincerely.

"No problem buddy. I'm sorry Derek didn't make it. Maybe he'll make it up to you at home!" Scott said cheerily. Always the optimist, that one. "If you want me to, I can always make Derek feel really sorry that he forgot your birthday." Erica said with a wolfy grin on her face. Boyd snorted at his girlfriends antics and pulled her closer into his side. "That's okay Erica, really." Stiles said with a sad smile. It really wasn't okay at all.

"Bye guys! Thanks again!"

"Bye Stiles! Happy birthday." the pack said in chorus.

Stiles started his jeep sighing and thinking of the very first time Derek missed something important to him.

-

_Stiles groaned as he felt the morning sun on his face. "Mmm, no. S'too early D'rek," "It's 7:30am, Stiles. Time to wake up!" Derek said, even though he curled in closer to the younger man. "Mmm." Stiles smiled, feeling Derek suck and nuzzle his neck. "That's nice, wanna stay like this forever." "Me too Stiles, forever." Derek said, pulling his love into a passionate kiss,_

_-_

_"Derek! The younger man squeaked. It was a manly squeak. Totally manly._

_"If you don't stop doing that and actual let me finish my shower without getting dirty again, I'll be late for work!" Stiles mumble in between kisses "Fine," Derek relented as they continued showering together._

_-_

_Just as Stiles finished pouring his coffee into his favourite travel mug, he planted a wet kiss onto Dereks cheek. "Don't forget I have my work party tonight! I can feel it, I'm totally getting that promotion Derek! And I need you by my side!" Stiles said cheerily. Derek smiled softly, "I wont! Love you Stiles." kissing Stiles again, he doesn't think he'll ever get tired of kissing Stiles._

_"Wear something nice! It's at 6:30pm. Please don't forget! This means a lot to me Sourwolf. Love you too!" and with one last peck, Stiles was out the door on his way to his job._

_-_

_"Hey Derek, it's 7:48. Where are you? They already brought out the food! Please call back" Stiles said as he left his third voice mail. He just hoped Derek was okay._

_"Stiles!" his boss, Jeffery Morgan, called out. "So great to see you here. How are you?"_

_"Oh, I'm great Mr. Morgan" Stiles lied._

_"That's good." he sounded sincere. "And hey, I told you to call me Jeff. Anyway, Stiles" Jeff said in a hushed tone. "Between you and me, you already have the promotion! But shh! Wait until I announce it okay?" The man said with a smile._

_"Oh my goodness! Jeff thank you so much! I promise I wont let you down."_

_"I know, now! Lets celebrate!"_

_-_

_The night was almost over and even though Stiles got the promotion to Junior Editor, he could enjoy the night because it was 9:37pm and Derek didn't show up. Stiles was pissed, but mostly sad because Derek knew how important this night was to him. Then he felt his phone vibrate._

_**Sourwolf** : im fine. cant make it. busy._

_Stiles never replied and he went to sleep at Scotts house that night,_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Anywhere I would've followed you.** _

Stiles sighed as he walked up the steps to his and Derek's apartment. He really didn't want to see Derek right now, all he wanted to do was crawl into his bed and cry. To be honest, he really didn't know how much more he could take of this. Of him being the only one who was actually trying to make this relationship work. They had there ups and downs, of course, they've been together for two years. But lately it's only been downs and he doesn't know how much lower he can go. And god! He loved Derek so much. He's loved the wolf since he was sixteen.

Stiles unlocked the door and placed his keys into the little bowl by the door that Derek insisted they get because Stiles always lost his keys, he took off his shoes and hung up his coat. Ignoring the older man who was sitting on their couch, staring at him with pleading eyes.

"Stiles" Derek rasped out.

"Not tonight Derek. Just- just not tonight okay." the younger man pleaded because suddenly he was just to damn tired.

"Stiles please, I'm so sorry! I promise I'll make it up to you, I swear."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Derek." Stiles said venomously. "I mean, I should've known that you wouldn't have remembered today. You never remember anything important to important. I don't know why I got my hopes up. I'm going to bed."

Derek looked like he'd been slapped in the face.

-

_**And I am feeling so small. It was over my head I know nothing at all.** _

-

Stiles was almost asleep when he felt the bed dip, indicating that his lover was joining him. He knew that Derek knew he was awake because the wolf could hear his heart.

"I don't know why I keep fucking up." Derek said snuggling into Stiles' warmth, "I always hurt you. I don't want to fuck up anymore. How do I make this better Stiles? I want to make this better." Derek pleaded, kissing the younger mans shoulder.

"Maybe-" Stiles started "Maybe we should take a break? Not break up. Just a break. Because I'm so fucking tired of this, of you always hurting me. Intentionally or unintentionally. I just need some time." Stiles said, tear falling onto his pillow.

Derek made a sobbing sound and Stiles could feel tears fall onto his neck. His heart lodge into his throat and his stomach plummeted. Derek Hale never cried, and hearing those soft whimpering sounds made Stiles' hear hurt.

"Okay," Derek said softly "if that's what you need. I'll do anything for you. I love you so much Stiles! Please don't leave me! I'll be better."

"I don't want you to be better Derek! I'm just tired of being the only one who's trying in this relationship."

"Okay... I love you." Derek said tentatively

"... I love you too."

_**And I will stumble and fall.** _   
_**I'm still learning to love** _   
_**Just starting to crawl.** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos mean everything! Thank you so much!
> 
> Let me know if you guys want this to be more or less angsty. And there may be smut in later chapters. I don't know, I've never written it before so we'll see how the story goes!
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> This is my tumblr~~  
> http://sterekismyendgame.tumblr.com/


	3. My Kind Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Derek's turn to try for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading so far!  
> The song is My Kind Of Love- Emeli Sande.  
> And a big thanks to Zombie-Eyelash for suggesting the song!

Stiles woke up to the a cold bed but the warm smell of bacon drifting through their tiny apartment. He stretched out his long limbs hearing a few cracks in his back. Sighing, Stiles got out of bed, put on his slippers and went out into the living room, seeing Derek in the kitchen over the stove. It was an incredible turn on to see Derek looking so domestic, but Stiles quickly got those ideas out of his mind. He was pissed at Derek, and he wasn't going to let the older man off the hook to easily. No matter how attractive he is. The wolf heard Stiles get up, and with sweaty palms he placed Stiles breakfast on the table.

"Hey Stiles. Morning, I uh- I made you waffles and bacon, your favourite." Derek said nervously.

"Thank you Derek." Stiles said, moving closer to the wolf and squeezing his arm tenderly.

Derek's face brightened, "I also have whipped cream! I remember you said that waffles weren't real unless you have whip cream!"

Stiles face darkened. 'So he can remember what kind of dairy products I like but he can't remember our anniversary? At least he's trying his brain supplied.' "That's thoughtful, Derek." Stiles said calmly.

"... Stiles- I'm sorry" Derek said

"Don't Derek- not right now, lets just continue eating breakfast."

"But Stiles-" the older man continued

"I SAID NOW RIGHT NOW DEREK!" Stiles yelled, slamming his fist onto the table, causing Derek to flinch. "It's going to take a whole lot longer than one nights sleep for me to forgive you Derek. One homemade breakfast isn't going to magically fix all the times you've forgotten things. It's not going to fix all the times you blew me off on date night because you said you had something "more important to do" it's really going to take a while, Derek." Stiles said while pushing himself away from the table. "Thank you for breakfast, but I'm not hungry anymore."

Derek sat there staring at the door where Stiles just left through and then back to the hardly touched meal he made. In a surge of anger Derek picked up the plate and threw it against the wall.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS FUCK UP?" the man yelled to himself. "YOU RUIN EVERYTHING YOU TOUCH! YOU KILLED PAIGE, GOT YOUR FAMILY BURNED TO DEATH BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T KEEP YOUR DICK IN YOUR PANTS. AND NOW YOU'RE RUINING THE BEST THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED TO YOU!" Derek growled as he wolfed out. Derek was so distracted by his anger he didn't even hear his boyfriend on the other side of the door.

-

_**I can't buy your love, don't even wanna try. Sometimes the truth won't make you happy, still I'm not gonna lie. But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you.** _

-

Stiles heard everything Derek yelled. Before he was caught he quickly made his way down the apartment stair and out to his trusty jeep. Maybe Scott and Issac could help. When Stiles arrived at Scott and Isaac home, he left out a deep breath. He just needed advice, he doesn't want to leave Derek, but if he has to- no matter how much it will kill him- he will break up with Derek. Stiles rang the doorbell and waited a few moments until Isaac swung the door open.

"Oh hey Stiles! How are you" the puppy said happily but his smile slowly faded when he took in Stiles disheveled appearance. "Oh no, what happened?" Isaac said while ushering Stiles into their living room.

"I lied to you guys when I said Derek couldn't make it... he actually forgot." Stiles said, defeated.

"THAT ASSHOLE. I TOLD YOU HE WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU STILES, I TOLD YOU!" Scott bellowed.

"Scott, stop it. This isn't the time for 'I told you so's'" Isaac said to his boyfriend. "Now, what happened?"

-

When Stiles finished telling his two best friends what happened after he got home, all he was was pity on their faces.

"What do I do guys!? I can't leave him, I love him too much. No matter how many times he hurts me, I still love him" Stiles pleaded.

"Dump him! I don't care if he's my alpha. You're my brother and I wont let him hurt you anymore." Scott said determinedly

"Scott!" Isaac gasped while smacking his boyfriends chest. "You're not helping here! I think you should give him just one more chance, let him show you that he can change."

"I guess so..." Stiles sighed.

-

_**I know I'm far from perfect, nothin' like your entourage I can't grant you any wishes, I won't promise you the stars. But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you.** _

-

On the other side of town Derek's sitting in front of his families graves. He rarely visits because it hurts to much, but sometimes it helps him.

"Hi guys" the wolf swallowed, "it's been a while... I hope you guys are happy up there. Things are actually really sucky down here right now. You remember Stiles right? I brought him here a few times. Anyway, I keep fucking up with him, like royally. I don't know why. I'm just so messed up in my head right now. I need to be with him, I have to. But then it's just easier if I just keep him farther away, you know?" Derek said while tears began to stream down his face.

"I have to have him with me, but I'm terrified of letting him get to close because what if something happens to him? I wouldn't be able to live with that!" the alpha sobbed. "I need help mommy, please help me! I don't want to lose him! I just wish you were here! I miss you all so much."

"Oh baby boy" he hears a familiar voice from behind him.

"Mom?" Derek gasped, looking behind him but seeing no one. "Mom, where are you?"

"Just in your mind sweetheart. We miss you too my baby boy."

"So you're not real? You're not actually here?" Derek asked

"Of course I'm real and of course I'm here, just not in the way you want me to be."

Derek sighed, "what do I do about Stiles mom? How do I mend our relationship?"

"Oh baby boy, you're so broken. It seems to me like you need to mend yourself before you can mend anything else." Talia said in a soothing tone.

Derek sat there for the rest of the afternoon thinking about things. Stiles, their relationship, his pack, his family, and he finally came to the conclusion that he knows what he's going to do.

-

Derek drives home and when he arrive at his apartment he quickly takes off his shoes and coat running toward Stiles' laptop. He pausing to hear if Stiles is home, he's not, which leave a knot in Derek's stomach. When the laptop boots up he quickly clicks on **GOOGLE** and enters " _Therapist, Beacon Hills, California._ "

When he finds an office that seems nice, he quickly dials their number. When someone picks up, he takes a deep breath.

"Hi, my name is Derek Hale and I would like to make an appointment." Derek _will_ fix this relationship. He promised Stiles and he's starting to learn how to keep those promises.


	4. Unconditionally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles reflects back on a time Derek has hurt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:  
> Unconditionally- Katy Perry
> 
> This chapter is very Stile-centric

For the longest time, Stiles actually thought Derek was cheating on him. And Stiles should feel shame in thinking that, but it's logical, really. For the longest time when they first got together, Derek didn't want to commit. Stiles knows that Derek was afraid to give his heart to someone else because of all the times love decided to rip it out of his chest and shit on it. But Derek should know that Stiles was different. Stiles saw Derek through the good and the bad and accepted the surly wolf anyways. Stiles would always remind Derek how much he loved the wolf, and the wolf would never say it back. But it was okay, _he'll say it when he's ready_ Stiles always thought.

When they first started dating Derek was there and then all of a sudden he wasn't, making up excuses as to why he couldn't make it to Stiles' work parties, and then it was pack nights, and then date nights. Stiles always got this sick feeling in the pit of his stomach every time Derek cancelled because he had no clue what the older man was doing, never gave an explanation why. Just excuses.

And as much at Stiles wanted to trust his love- he really, really did- his over active mind always filled in the Derek shapped blanks with worse case scenarios, so when Stiles came home to see Derek looking cozy with another person, a very beautiful woman he might add, Stiles kind of crumpled. He knew that Derek liking him was too good to be true, he just wanted to believe that somehow, he was important to the wolf.

-

_**Oh no, did I get too close?** _   
_**Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?** _   
_**All your insecurities** _   
_**All the dirty laundry** _   
_**Never made me blink one time** _

-

_"Hey Deeerrreeeekkkk!" Stiles sang out cheerfully. "Guess what, so I was at the store today, and I was in the shampoo isle- 'cause we always run out of shampoo so fast, like where does it even go- anyway! I was walking down the isle and I saw that hair cream you really like but thought it went out of stock, well it's back! And it was on sale, so I got you like five-" Stiles prattled on, not even bother to look up from where he was putting away groceries, until he hear Derek clear his throat. When Stiles looked up, his heart plummeted. Derek- the guy who hates cuddling- was all snugly with some red head on the couch. His couch._

_"Oh, hello." Stiles said, this is it he thought. This is where Derek Hale is breaking up with me for some ginger. Oh god oh god oh god; he couldn't breathe._

_Derek cleared his throat and got up out off the couch. "Stiles, this is Bethany, one of my really good friends from before the fire. Best friend actually..."_

_Oh god, Stiles actually felt ill, Derek doesn't have friends, none outside the pack._

_"Bethany, this is Stiles... my roommate." Derek continued. Well if that didn't feel like being shot he doesn't know what will. They've been dating for about 8 months now... and he gets introduced to Derek's long lost bestie as his roommate. Well fuck you very much Derek._

_Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat. "Roommate huh, that's what you're calling this."_

_"Stiles, not now." Derek said in a hushed tone._

_"Not now? Really Derek? Is this who you've been blowing off the pack for? Is she the one you've been rescheduling dates with me for, date I might add that you never actually show up to?" Stiles fumed, who the hell does this bitch think she is. Waltzing into Derek's life again and ruining pack dynamics._

_"Maybe I should go..." Bethany said. God, even her voice was annoying._

_"Yeah, maybe you should go." Stile said venomously._

_-_

_"How dare you embarrass me like that, Stiles." Derek yelled._

_"How dare_  I  _embarrass you? How dare you Derek! I come home from grocery shopping only to find you all snuggle-y with a woman! You were all over her. You never willingly snuggle me, what makes her so important? Huh?" Stiles yelled back._

_Derek looked like he was finally understanding how Stile interpreted the meeting._

_"You introduced me as your roommate... we've been dating for eight months, Derek. Do I mean that little to you?" Stiles said in a small voice. He hated how pathetic he sounded._

_" Of course you mean more to me than that-" Derek started._

_"A... are- are you cheating on me Derek? Is that why you've been blowing me off every chance We get to have alone time? We have been intimate in 3 weeks Derek!" Stiles started crying. "How- how dare you! I love you more than anything and you've never even said it back, now I find out you've been cheating?!"_

_"Oh god Stiles, no! Hey, shh" the wolf said while trying to wipe away his boyfriends tears. "I'm not cheating on you! I would never do that to you." Derek soothed. "I saw her when I was out on a run, we just met up a few times and started talking about the past! Nothing happened, I swear. Besides, she's getting married soon. I know that I've been a little M.I.A , but I'm here now, I promise! I'm so sorry."_

_"I- I trust you. It just sucks you know, I'll never have that type off past with you." Stiles said sadly._

_"Hey, look at me" Derek said, using a finger to lift Stiles' face. "You don't need to be my past okay? I just need you to be my future. And I- I love you."_

_"You do?" Stiles gasped, staring wide eyed at his love._

_"I know it's taken me a while to say it, but it's true. I love you Stiles!" Derek beamed._

_"Such a sap." Stiles said pulling Derek into a kiss. "Love you too" He mumbled into Derek's mouth._

_-_

_**Unconditional, unconditionally** _   
_**I will love you unconditionally** _   
_**There is no fear now** _   
_**Let go and just be free** _   
_**I will love you unconditionally** _

_-_

Little did Stiles know at the time, maybe his future with Derek wasn't going to be all that bright. Stiles remembers that day so well, because it started off so mundane, then it turned into pain. But the day ended to be the happiest day Stiles has ever had. He knows that he loves Derek, unconditionally, but sometimes he has these brief moments where he doesn't think that love it mutual. Only time can tell, he guesses.

-

_**Come just as you are to me** _   
_**Don't need apologies** _   
_**Know that you are worthy** _   
_**I'll take your bad days with your good** _   
_**Walk through the storm I would** _   
_**I do it all because I love you, I love you** _


	5. Are You Gonna Stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finds out about Derek's therapy, and while he hasn't 100% forgiven the wolf, he's willing to join Derek in the couples part of Derek's therapy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, guys! I'm sooo sorry that I haven't posted another chapter in a while. I had exams so I was uber stressed and then I found out I didn't do very well on my exams so I was really bummed for a while and had major writers block. But I've started a new semester and things are going good so voila! Chapter 5 is here!  
> Song: Stay- Zedd feat. Haley Williams

**I know that we are** upside down  
So hold your tongue and hear me out  
I know that we were made to break  
So what? I don't mind

_**-** _

_**  
**_When Stiles arrived home from his impromptu sleepover at Scott's, he sighed as he opened the door to his apartment. " _Now or never I guess..."_ Stiles thought. When he shut the door he felt eyes on him, it make his skin prickle. When Stiles turned around he came face to face with Derek. "God Derek!" the younger man gasped "You always scare the shit out of me." Stiles said as he hits Derek's shoulder playfully. 

"Hi Stiles" Derek said almost out of breath and leans in for a kiss. When their mouths touched Stiles felt a jolt of pleasure shoot down his spine. Derek moaned and pushed Stiles into the wall so he could pick up the lighter man. Stiles wrapped his long limbs around Derek and deepened the kiss, Derek's tongue fucking into Stiles mouth. They both let out strangled moans as they rubbed their hard dicks together through the demin of their pants.

"Derek," Stiles moaned out. "not that I'm not enjoying this, I just need us to go slow for right now okay?" Stiles said, unwrapping his legs and sliding down the wall. 

"Right, yeah sorry" Derek said clearing his throat and fixing his erection in his pants. "Hey, I uh- I have something to tell you. Good news I think." Derek said, unsure of himself.

"What is it?" Stiles beamed, maybe Derek was actually trying. "Lets sit down," Derek said, leading the brunet to their couch.

"So, I called a therapist. For me. So I can get help, maybe deal with all this... guilt, I guess" the wolf said, looking down at his hands. "My first appointment is tomorrow. The therapist I was talking to on the phone also mentioned couples counselling. You don't have to go to that- it would mainly just be for me- but I thought maybe we could see what I was doing wrong and work through it, y'know? And I'm not saying that  _you_ need counselling but I was thinking it would be good for us to go in together right? Because i don't have anything to hide from you and I kind of want you to be there, because I love you and I want this to work, bec-" Derek's rant was cut off by a chaste kiss on his mouth,

"Oh my gosh! Derek Hale was rambling. I thought I was the only one who was rambled," Stiles laughed. "Of course I go with you Derek, I would love to go. Thank you" Stiles said as he pressed a kiss to Derek's cheek. "Thank you for trying." A kiss to Derek's forehead "Thank you for finally getting help" A kiss to each of Derek's eyelids. The couple both laid down onto their couch with Stiles on top on the wolf, the younger man peppering kisses to Derek's face and neck.

"I love you" Derek sighed out, pulling Stiles closer and setting a protective arm around the smaller mans back.

"I love you too. So much" Stiles replied. " _Maybe this will work out after all"_ Stiles thought as he continued kissing every inch of Derek's face.

-

_**You kill the lights, I'll draw the blinds** _   
_**Don't dull the sparkle in your eyes** _   
_**I know that we were made to break** _   
_**So what? I don't mind** _

_**-** _

 

When Derek and Stiles woke up they both had cricks in their necks from sleeping on the couch but they were also incredibly comfortable from being wrapped up in each others arms and surrounded by each others scent. They both got up and and continued with their daily routines. When they were both full of breakfast and freshly showered, they headed down to Stiles car. 

"Do you want to take mine or yours?" 

"Yours is fine" Derek smile getting into the passenger side of Stiles jeep.

"So, are you nervous?" Stiles said in between the directions Derek was giving him.

"Kind of. This is the first time I've ever actually talked about the fire."

"Mmmh, well. I'll be there for you." 

"I know." The wolf replied, grabbing Stiles' hand and giving it a kiss.

-

 **Are you gonna stay the night?**  
Are you gonna stay the night?  
Oh oh oh, are you gonna stay the night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the therapy session. I was in a hurry to get this done. So sorry.  
> Please comment ideas and leave me kudos!  
> lots of love. xx


	6. I am cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a memory Stiles has before he and Derek go to a therapist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I know it's been long and I don't have a good excuse. Please forgive me!  
> I'm on my phone so if there are any mistakes I am so sorry!!

**I'm not a stranger**

**No I am yours**

**With crippled anger**

**And tears that still drip sore**

 

_"I loved you…" Stiles said numbly._

_"You know when I was little, I was told to love with everything I had. Pour my heart into it. And with you I did. I poured and poured until I had nothing left. You took everything from me, Derek. And now I’m empty.”_

_Stiles doesn’t know how he managed to say that out loud but now there’s a lump the size of a baseball in his throat._

_"You’re not suppose to break the things you love… You told me that" his whiskey coloured eyes shinning with tears._

_"You told me that. So why’d you break me?" It was like Stiles was talking to a brick wall, asking question that he’ll probably never know the answer to._

**A fragile frame aged**

**With misery**

**And when our eyes meet**

**I know you see**

_Derek looks at Stiles like everything the boy just said wasn’t even English. Like Stiles was just an annoying bug that kept buzzing in your ear, even after you’ve swatted it away._

_And maybe, just maybe Stiles’ empty heart breaks a little bit more._

**I do not want to be afraid**

**I do not want to die inside just to breathe in**

**I'm tired of feeling so numb**

**Relief exists I find it when**

**I am cut**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I may continue this if you guys want me too.
> 
> Please go follow me on tumblr  
> http://sterekismyendgame.tumblr.com/
> 
> lots of love xx


End file.
